


【锤基】岁月悠长，故土无恙（孕期三部曲）

by Eva_Hiddleston



Series: 战后车、孕期、产后 [1]
Category: Loki/Thor - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 战后, 生子, 生殖腔标记
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Hiddleston/pseuds/Eva_Hiddleston
Summary: 涨奶梗





	1. 无恙

“为什么，一定要我回来？”Loki斜坐在神后王座的脚踏上，一如往昔那个依靠着母亲的幼子，除了那满目的悲伤，他似乎还是仙宫那个肆意生长的皇子。  
“Loki…”Thor尚未站稳，胸口鲜活的心跳似乎震得铠甲发颤，强大如斯的神祗却在Loki平淡的语调下溃不成军。  
“Thor，为什么不能给我安宁呢？”Loki甚至笑了一下，空旷的神殿在这种悲怆的声音下显得格外寂寥。  
“I miss you.”Thor触目所及便是心心念念的人，却被无言的屏退在咫尺之外，无法化解的冰冷包裹住雷神火热的情感，残忍而痛苦。  
“你到底要我怎样呢？”Loki终于侧过头看向Thor，眼神如处子般纯洁无辜，却又像锐利的刀片，一字一顿剐的Thor血肉模糊。  
“Loki我想要的，从来不是你的抛弃自我求全认输，我想要的，从来都是完整鲜活的你，如果不是你，即便是一样的容貌、一样的灵魂也让我为无尽的岁月感到恐慌，不住的想要弹指间归于虚无。”Thor声带颤抖，悲哀的闭起眼睛，失去Loki的时间太久，久到他以为自己已经可以麻木的诉说，却不曾想到回忆与思索带来如此锥心的痛楚。  
Loki看着眼前微微颤抖的神祗如同恍然般被定格，喉咙似乎被什么扼住一样，连呼吸都几近停滞，而那些郁结于心的情愫似乎在瞬间找到了宣泄的出口，空气里都弥漫了悲伤的苦涩，经历了无穷尽自我质疑与鄙夷后，Loki突然意识到无论两年前他出于什么样的理由抹杀自我，至少Thor生亦与他同殉。  
Loki缓缓起身，犹豫的走向颤抖的神王，Thor湛蓝色的眼睛里闪烁莹莹光芒，心跳加速，身体不住的想大步跨过横亘在两人之间的距离，理智不断压制着本性，时刻提醒自己交出主导权，他们彼此靠近的这条路已经走了太多年，历了太多难，Thor再不敢妄自靠近。距离在不断缩短，Loki想到中庭的一个词“近乡情怯”，他能感受到他正在做的，似乎迟了许多年，他走向的，是陪伴左右的兄长，耀眼的骄傲，更是心心念念的故乡，至死方休的执着。  
Thor向Loki伸出手，神情虔诚又渴望，如同沙漠中苦尽甘来的旅人最实质的希望。Loki顿了一下，没有去搭上那只手，而是坚定的迈步环住兄长坚硬的铠甲，埋进自己的故乡。Thor几乎不敢呼吸，两臂下意识的圈紧怀中的兄弟，心跳的砰砰声敲打着耳膜，让一切都显得格外真实。Thor低头轻吻Loki的发顶，他此生最深情的秘密正依偎在他怀中，就这样弹指老去也是好的。

什么时候空气开始变得灼热粘腻了呢？是Loki小心翼翼的轻吻，还是Thor隐忍的低吼，总之劫后余生的神祗们如同狂躁的猛兽撕扯着彼此的衣服，唇舌猛烈相撞，说不清是谁的血腥味弥散在胶着的津液里。Thor猛地发力把Loki压倒在地板上，却又小心的托住Loki的后颈，强壮的肌肉不遗余力的缓冲地板的撞击，Loki短暂的闷哼了一下，果断环上Thor的脖子，热烈的难以名状。Thor单手撕扯着Loki的衣服，Loki配合的抬起腰身，刚露出的性器直直的摩擦上Thor腹部的铠甲，引得Loki倒抽了一口气，顾不上理会衣物的撕拉声，Loki抬手用力按开盔甲的暗扣，那些交错的纹饰下隐藏着盔甲的软肋，那些最柔软脆弱的盘结隐匿在暴戾的雷电之后却舒展在那个绿眼睛的神祗之前，毫无退拒。  
“这是…啊~妈妈的宫殿Bro。”Loki喘息之余不忘勾起一侧嘴角，促狭的低头看着埋在自己两腿间的兄长。  
“现在是你的宫殿，My queen。”Thor重重的吮吸了下Loki腿根的嫩肉，得意的感受到小骗子瞬间绷紧的肌肉。  
Thor的掌心温度颇高，贴在Loki微凉的腰侧甚至让Loki有些许兴奋的颤栗，不自觉的握住Thor的手指，说不出在接受还是推拒，被Thor滑动的手掌一同带着向上，所过之处如同被唤醒沉睡经年的感官，连空气的浮动都能带来别样的酥痒。经过Loki起伏的胸膛，Thor终于摸上了左胸的那粒殷红，Loki猛的一颤，一股电流顺着翘起的乳粒直逼最脆弱的感官，漂亮的凤眼立刻红了一圈，一声压抑不住的呻吟百转千回的砸进Thor的脑子里。还没等Loki从这波电流里缓过神来，就感觉自己的分身进入到一个温暖的地方，Thor灼热的呼吸喷在他的小腹上，舌头灵巧的围住柱身，来自喉咙收紧的力道紧紧箍住龟头，Loki几乎觉得要被这种吸力吞下去，头脑一片空白，Thor的手还在自己胸前蹂躏着柔软的胸肌，樱桃核般的乳粒被雷神手指的茧子刮蹭的充血，身下更是一片旖旎，上下耸动的金发神祗口中吞吐着一片水光的阴*茎，每次吐到冠状体下的凹槽时还要恶劣的用舌尖描摹一遍。Thor的胡子随着运动扫在Loki的腿根，给潮水般汹涌而来的快感再稍稍的加那么一笔料，Loki没想到会怎么快的被逼到极限，Thor似乎和以前不一样，似乎不再执意的立刻占有，野兽般标记领地一样将他套牢，却如同折叠起灵魂里的疯狂因子，小心翼翼的的讨好与挽留，Loki濒临垮掉的思想终于意识到这点时让他有一瞬的错愕。  
Thor似乎感受到了Loki的分神，不满意的哼了一声，性感的嘴唇中吐出Loki粉嫩的龟头，“啵”的一声激的Loki一声惊呼。  
“认真一点bro。”Thor踢掉碍事的长裤，俯身悬在Loki上方，细细密密的吻就落在小骗子翡翠样的眸子上。  
会阴上被滚烫的阴茎抵住，耳边是那人低沉的嗓音，本就要攀上高潮的Loki几乎要交代在这种刺激之下，可不饶人的银舌头还是想逞逞威风：“不进来？Bro，你是怕不能满足我就先让我…啊Thor”  
Loki还没说完就整个人被拎起来，在空中翻了个身被按在王座上，身后Thor的气息将他牢牢禁锢在王座的方寸之间，膝盖下跪着金色的织羽，柔软又有些微凉，脖颈被握住脸侧紧贴在王座靠背金质的花纹上，两手无力的扣在纹饰之间，这是一个颇为羞耻的姿势，尤其是这个王座还是以前母亲的位置，这个认知让一向条理清晰毒舌辛辣的银舌头都只能语无伦次的大声咒骂：“T…Thor！How！How you dae…Ouch！”  
后穴被熟悉的感觉侵占，Thor的手指直直的探进肉缝里，一点粘稠的透明液体被挤出穴口堆在粉色的肉缝边缘，Thor啧了一下，低头舔弄Loki红透的耳垂：“里面都湿了，夹得真紧，都没流出来。”边说边加了根手指恶意的抽插，故意弄出“咕嗞咕嗞”的水声。  
Loki喘着气翻了个白眼，他一定是当中庭人的时候被砸坏了脑子才觉得他兄长会改变，这TMD完全还是那个满脑子上床干炮的傻吊玩意！  
Thor不去管Loki情欲沉沦的眸子里那抹狠戾，开玩笑，没有什么是操服他不能解决的，如果有，那就是还没服。  
Loki的前端一直都硬的可怜，本来最开始都要释放出去了被Thor硬生生的逼停，现在前端孤零零的暴露在空气中，后穴里的手指挑弄般的在甬道里浅浅的抽动，Thor故意的不去探入深处让Loki有些不爽的催促，下意识的扭着腰去追Thor的手指，Thor感受到Loki的动作用拇指狠狠的碾过会阴的脆弱点，Loki腰眼一阵酸麻，一股热流直直的涌到脸上，眼角被硬生生的逼出泪来：“B…Bro，求，求你了…啊~啊…求你，进来。”Loki努力侧头，用那双湿漉漉的眸子皱着眉去看身后的兄长，他知道他的兄长最受不了他含泪求饶的样子，虽然这不太符合他邪神的气质，但审时度势适当服软一直是他能在床上掌握主权的方式。  
Thor看向他试图求饶的弟弟，白皙的脸蛋上情欲昭然若揭，含着泪的眸子像是盛了两汪清泉，黑色的发丝被汗水浸透贴在鬓角，喉结轻微的上下滚动，小巧又可爱。Thor俯身温柔的舔舐Loki的肩膀和脖颈，等Loki放松的发出甜腻的哼咛，然后瞬间并了三指直直的挺进Loki的后穴，对着那块软肉就按了过去，Loki的尖叫像是卡在喉咙里了，身体剧烈的颤抖，Thor继续揉动刺激那处敏感点，Loki的后背开始弓起：“No！I ….”Thor感受到一大股热流浇在他的手指上，甬道高频率的收缩，让他有一点觉得可惜，如果插进去了这得多舒服！与此同时，悬在身前的阴茎也抖动着喷出白浊，Loki全身都开始覆盖着情欲的粉红色，体温逐渐升高，手臂脱力般的垂下来，如果没有身后人的支撑Loki绝对会顺势滑倒王座下面。Thor的角度能清晰看到Loki后穴的情形，汁水从后穴争先恐后的涌出，顺着白皙的大腿往下流，落在金色的织羽上激起一圈波动，Thor喉结滚动了一下，趁着Loki还没从震惊的双重高潮中缓过来，拎起Loki的跨，直挺挺的进入朝思暮想的地方，汁水的润滑让Thor的进入很顺畅，尚还迷糊的Loki顺从的向后靠在兄长宽厚的胸膛上，小声的哼着满足的调子。Thor没去找那块前列腺敏感点，而是发狠的向深处探那个流出汁水的小口，Loki被填满的幸福感包围，身后的热源紧紧箍着他也没觉得怎么难受，反而配合的翘起屁股把腰弯成好看的S形，Thor奖励般的揉掐Loki的乳头使Loki更深的仰起头急促的喘息。  
小幅度的抽插让Thor不断向深处进入，敏感的龟头在触碰到拿圈凸起的软肉时兴奋的弹跳了一下，变本加厉的揉上那圈软肉，似乎要揉出个能进入的穴口，Loki一下被这阵快感与尖锐的疼痛惊醒，倒抽着气扭动身子：“不，不行Thor！哈~啊…不要，不能，不能进去！”Loki几乎动用了每块肌肉想逃脱这种挟制，却奈何身上一片酸软，况且压制他的是九界之王雷神Thor，他得有Hulk的体型才有机会逃脱。  
“嘘，嘘，Loki”Thor不想把Loki逼的太过分，轻轻退出一部分，用火热的柱身缓慢的研磨Loki敏感的甬道，企图让Loki镇定下来“Hei ! Brother,放松，放松Loki。”  
“别，别…嗯~嗯~，别进去。”Loki在Thor温和的嗓音里逐渐平静，嗓子哑的有些发疼，入口经过顶弄现在出现一种难以忽略的酥痒，让他不自觉的收紧甬道。  
Thor吻去Loki脸上的泪珠，用鼻尖拱层Loki的脖颈，声音有些发闷：“别夹的太紧Lovely。”  
”别进去…“Loki边不放弃的重复着边放松了括约肌，却没能等来缓解酥痒的大力冲撞，Thor抽出了分身，抱起Loki翻了个身，自己坐在王座上让Loki面朝自己坐在腿上。Loki经历了一阵天旋地转，后穴的空虚感愈加强烈，刚一坐稳，变颤颤巍巍的扶着Thor的胸肌想抬臀把挺立的大家伙吃进去。Thor压住了Loki要抬起的腰肢，两手稳稳的握住Loki纤细的腰，Loki眨着情欲迷蒙的双眼不解的看向兄长，Thor叹了口气，抽出一只手夹住Loki的下巴拉向自己：“我伤心了，今天不想做了。”  
Loki被情欲锈住的小脑袋似乎反应了几秒才意识到兄长是什么意思，一瞬间眼泪就充满了眼眶，贝齿咬紧下唇，像是稍一松劲就会爆发出委屈的哭声，抓着Thor胸肌的手指慢慢收紧，指尖都抓的泛白，小小的脸慢慢低头埋下去让人看了就觉得委屈的不行，Loki就是觉得委屈，后穴难受的委屈，像是乌木侯那些该死的针细细密密的扎进皮肤是那种痛彻心扉的疼痛，但后穴却是一种难以言喻的酥痒，程度堪比乌木侯的针，明明是Thor去挑逗自己的生殖腔入口，自己又疼又怕难受的要死Thor还生气，如果是正常情况下，Loki会一刀捅得Thor连自己是谁都不知道，但现在这种情况Loki就只能坦坦然然的显露出所有的委屈与悲愤。  
Thor盯着Loki委屈的小模样看，连1分钟都没坚持到就叹了口气从开手上的力道把哭的一塌糊涂的Loki抱进怀里：“我错了，Loki，别哭了，饶了我吧。”Loki埋在Thor的肩上抽噎着点头，向前挪动膝盖用下体去蹭Thor的阴茎，Thor抬起Loki的屁股把自己送进温暖的甬道，然后就听见耳边Loki断断续续混着抽噎的呻吟声。等Loki再一次把Thor全都吃进去终于感觉内里舒服了些，Thor还在等Loki慢慢适应，他已经受不了Loki再哭出来了，狠命压制着自己的欲望，感受Loki甬道里一阵一阵的收紧，简直要了雷神的命。Loki慢慢直起身子，试探性的前后扭腰，硕大的龟头擦着前列腺在甬道里抽动，Loki一阵阵的倒抽着气，没几下就被刺激的趴回Thor的肩上。Thor也没停顿，两手覆盖住Loki柔软的臀肉大力的前后耸动，Loki支离破碎的呻吟被埋在飘飞的发丝里。不够，还是不够，Loki能感受到深处叫嚣的欲望，那种极致的吸引力诱惑着他去品尝禁果，于是在一次耸动中Loki下意识的用力阴茎直直的抵上了生殖腔的入口，那圈软肉在汁水的浸润下开了一个小口，甬道里的龟头柔软的尖端就那么卡了进去，Loki一瞬间卡紧了手里的肌肉尖利又短促的惊叫爆发出来，被进入的恐惧一瞬间席卷了全身，Loki绷起全身的每一块肌肉，他甚至能感受到指尖已经开始变凉，霜巨人的形态马上就要因为本能而出。  
Thor被龟头处传来的极致感受惊的抽气，他能理解Loki的反应，霜巨人的本能被激发出来，Loki会抵抗他的进入，这无关Loki的想法而是和生理的天性有关，自从找到经历转世的Loki，Thor就就陷入一种恐惧，形同陌路的恐惧，无法回报与弥补的恐惧，对自己如此软弱到不敢回忆失去的恐惧，所以他开始坚定那个想法，他要将他的小骗子绑定，他们曾经层谈过这个，在金宫施了层层屏蔽魔法的幽暗角落、在中庭铺着柔软皮革的king size大床、在满载的飞船中可以眺望星河的玻璃旁，从没有一个确切的答案能让Thor收回他的尝试，但他也只是尝试，那时的他或许沉溺于波澜不惊的幸福表象、或郁结于胸间难以消化的愤怒与怨气、或慨叹着来日方长不急于一时，总之这是件不了了之的、总被提起永远被忘记的事情。所以，Loki躺在飞船废墟上毫无生机的一刻，Thor后知后觉的意识到他的弟弟没他想象的那么无坚不摧。所以他要标记他，在他的Loki回来的时候他一定要标记他，让他们生死成说，永生的标记，如同灵魂的融合，生死相依的契约。神的标记，共享无尽的岁月与征程，是的，Loki需要自由，那他会给，他不会让Loki只成为自己的附属物，他的Loki理应是万千的宇宙的光芒，他要的是无论何时自己都能在广袤的宇宙中寻找到那抹刻入灵魂的身影，让他的Loki若生则可归，若死，不，他不会让他再经历死亡的冰冷。  
“接受它，Loki”Thor稳住自己的气息，一只手牢牢扣住Loki的腰，另一只手轻抚Loki弓起的后背“I love you Loki，don't leave me again."  
Loki能感受到心脏像是被什么揪紧，因为一滴温热的泪砸在了他逐渐变蓝的肩膀上，如同火焰般带来灼热的疼痛，像是什么样的阀门被不经意的打开，死亡过后压抑的痛苦和孤寂一股脑的倾泻下来，蓝色的皮肤几乎在瞬间褪尽，Loki收紧搂在Thor身上的胳膊，这个男人是九界的神王，是他的兄长，是他的丈夫，他们有别扭、有分歧甚至有战争，经历了千年的来回磨合他又怎样能拒绝他的爱人捧着一颗剔透的真心恳求以后永生永世的相伴相随。  
Thor能感受到爱人的回暖，侧头吻住恋人的脖子，气息缠乱，Loki后知后觉般感受到穴口处胀痛下的诱惑，处子之地被打开了缺口，情欲汹涌着攻占头脑，Thor揉捏着Loki的臀肉，指尖释放出微弱的电流刺激嫩红色的乳晕，Loki重新开始喘息呻吟，分身也在一波波的刺激下慢慢的立起来，Loki努力支起身子去找Thor的唇，然后被拖进一个深吻，换气的空隙Loki终于还是忍不住的小声请求：”进…进去啊。“Thor闷笑了一下，他就是在等Loki忍不住的时候，只有这样Loki才能真正的接受自己的契约，真正达到目的。  
Thor的手向下滑，握住Loki的分身，拇指轻柔的按压龟头，四指有技巧的撸动，几下就让Loki高高的仰起头喘息，趁Loki意乱情迷，Thor空闲的手箍住Loki的腰，身下用力直接挺进了那处闭塞的小穴里，极致的紧致个热度包裹着Thor，频率颇快的收缩让他几乎在进入的一瞬间攀上顶峰。Loki保持着仰头的姿势，喘息变为无声的尖叫，痛苦伴随着快感铺天盖地而来，似乎所有的感官都被放大，头皮发麻连脚尖都透着爽利。Thor没给Loki太多时间适应，面对这样销魂的地方，Thor真的难以把持，破开一层层缩紧的穴肉，一次次操进生殖腔的深处，对敏感的小口又撞又磨，Loki被一个顶峰拖进另一个顶峰，支离破碎的呻吟哭泣。  
”太深了，太…太深了，Th…Thor，我不行了，不……“Loki无意识的收紧后穴，腰肢支撑不住上身让他不得不有一次倒进Thor的怀里。  
Thor托住Loki的臀向上提，让自己进入的更深，Loki被撞的语不成句，四肢并用的向往前趴逃离那根捣的他要被吞没的阴茎，却又被Thor更狠的压下去，直直的坐进去，硬生生的被肏到了底，生殖腔爽到了极致，一股淫水就浇在Thor的龟头上，也激的Thor一阵颤抖，然后更发狠的抽插。“让我…射，Th Thor 让我射。”Loki无力的手努力掰着Thor紧握自己阴茎的手，Thor根本没退出过生殖腔，每次都推到龟头就又顶进去，现在生殖腔里慢慢的汁水被硕大的龟头堵在里面，还被不住的抽插，快感在积聚，却找不到突破的缺口，Loki的高潮被延长，他被困在顶端无助的飘摇，小腹鼓胀感更无法忽视，Loki鬼使神差的去看自己有些发圆的小腹，活像塞了个小球，一种极度羞耻感席卷全身。“不要了，太，太胀了。让我射出来，求你了”猫儿一样的声音又娇又软，哭的鼻音浓重，引得Thor只想用下身狠狠的疼爱这个小家伙。  
“把神格露出来，Loki露出神格，我就让你射。”Thor放缓了速度，轻轻顶弄。  
Loki有点懵住了，呆呆地忘了抽泣，Thor把退到生殖腔口的阴茎重重的推进深处，Loki发出一声哭叫才回过神来，或者说明白了Thor的意思，Loki的身体还在颤抖，Thor的顶弄让他憋的更加难受，眼泪挂在下颏上不住的滴落，被逼迫着露出神格，淡绿色的光芒浮现在Loki白皙的皮肤上。Thor一只手反剪住Loki的两手到身后，带着瘫软的Loki直起身子，目光灼灼：“You never know how I love you，Loki.”  
没等Loki反应过来，Thor松开了限制Loki阴茎的手，握住Loki的腰开始疯狂的抽插。雷神的周身开始爆裂出金色的花火，神祇的誓言之力从雷神的内心爆发，通过最紧密的链接直抵Loki灵魂的深处，显露在灵魂表层的神格被毫不留情的侵蚀、包裹和融合，Loki被这种几乎要撕裂他的痛苦与充盈的快感送上巅峰，他能感受到那股来自他兄长的炙热如阳的誓言，那种陷于茯苓花海般的温暖与柔和，那种顺势而过睥睨一切的宣告与臣服，是的，他的兄长标记了他，赠予他神王的不灭誓言，Thor Odin，九界之主，用这种近乎疯狂的姿态宣誓自己的忠诚，只属于Loki—他的兄弟、丈夫 的忠诚。

“这感觉，wow！很不一样，我能时刻感受到你，你的位置，你的动作…”Thor的语气里有一种难以名状的欣喜。  
“因为你一直抱着我不肯拔出去！Thor Odinson，该死的，你给我滚出去！”Loki挣扎着，该死的Thor让他的生殖腔完完全全的鼓起来，一些随Thor慢慢软下去堵不住的汁水顺着腿根向下流，他甚至能感受到液体流动的轨迹，不用看也知道那得多淫乱。但他真的没有力气武力抗争，连声音都没什么气势，软软糯糯的惹人怜。  
“再等等。”Thor蹭着Loki的颈窝，轻轻抚摸着Loki的后背。  
Loki无力的翻白眼，他哥那点小心思他还不知道，看来金宫快有小主人了，闪电宫有机会翻修一下了，他要亲自操刀，要知道这一千多年他早就看那个有大又丑的宫殿不顺眼了。  
Loki抬手抚摸王座的纹饰，他有点，想妈妈了。


	2. 偏爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涨奶梗

“陛下。”女官行了屈膝礼，为神王除去披风和肩甲。  
“嗯，神后还在睡？”Thor解下手胄递给女官，扫了眼殿内紧闭的帷幔轻声发问。  
“是，陛下走了以后神后就乏的厉害，吩咐了些事就休息了。”女官恭敬的垂首而立。  
“好，你也去休息吧。”Thor朝女官点点头然后往内殿走。  
走进内殿，Thor能听见书页翻动的摩擦声，还有Loki平和的呼吸，金色的帷幔带着点点闪烁的微粒散发着柔和的光芒，Thor不自觉的勾起嘴角。  
撩起帷幔，Thor就看见Loki赤裸着上身怀里塞着软枕低头看着腿上的古籍。  
“Loki，我以为你在休息。”Thor半跪到床上，把手探进被子里去摸Loki的腿，顺着小腿滑到有些发凉的脚上，用温暖的手掌细致的按摩。  
“嗯，没醒很久。中庭怎么样，你才去了4个小时。”Loki随手把书收进空间袋里，抱着枕头直接侧身躺下，整个人窝成直角懒趴趴的看着Thor。  
Thor皱着眉头说：“轻一点。”然后伸手搂住Loki的腰把人捋正，好好的塞进柔软的织物里“没什么特别的，签署些互通的政治条文什么的，就是你上次看过的那些。”  
“先就保持现状吧，等我有精力了再考虑其他的。”Loki小小的打了个哈气，踢踢被子把脚塞进Thor的手里。  
Thor轻笑了一下手上的动作极为熟练“我给你带了布丁和甜甜圈，晚上可以吃，我们先出去透透气怎么样？”  
“No.”Loki拉起被子把头罩住，闷声闷气的拒绝。  
“Come on，baby”Thor无奈的把被子拉下来，试图哄骗“你已经两天没出过寝宫了，我们就去花园里走一走，金穗子和美人焦都开了，或者去闪电宫看看修缮的进度，想想有没有什么要改动的？”  
“No！”Loki抢不过被子就把脸整个埋进怀里的软枕上，翻身趴在被子上不肯让步。  
“Loki，Loki，不出去就不出去啊”Thor哪敢让小祖宗这么趴着，又不敢用力掰过来，只能轻轻揉着Loki的腰侧柔声认错“翻过来，翻过来Loki，我们不出去了噢。”  
Loki的喘息被埋在柔软的金丝线枕面里，空气细微的摩擦着，不给Thor任何回应，就那么自暴自弃的趴着。Thor摸上Loki紧抱的枕头，想着拉开一点让Loki能呼吸的顺畅些，手上一用力枕头被往下拽了一点，Loki瞬间发出一声隐忍的闷哼。Thor一惊，也顾不得什么揽起Loki的肩膀就把人翻过来抱进怀里。  
Thor这才发现Loki翠色的眸子湿润润的，鼻头被闷的发红，下唇颤抖着，手指攥着枕边指肚压的发白，Thor一瞬间慌了神，下意识托住Loki的后颈：“Loki，怎么了，亲爱的？等，等我一下，我去叫医官。”  
“不要，哥哥”Loki拉住Thor的衣襟，抽抽鼻子，眼神躲闪“不要叫医官，我没事。”  
“Loki，听着，无论是九界、阿斯加德、甚至是我们的孩子，在我眼里都没有你重要，我可以舍弃一切但我要你好好的，我爱我们的孩子，但如果需要我做选择，我会毫不犹豫的选择你，所以Loki，告诉我到底怎么了，让我跟你一起承担。”Thor的声音有些颤抖却透着庄严的决绝。  
“宝宝很好，是我”Loki闭上了眼睛，泪水顺着眼角滑到鬓发里，叹了口气侧身环住Thor的腰，脸上飞起一抹红晕“我…胸口疼。”  
Thor一愣，没太理解Loki的意思，下意识就往Loki身前的枕头上摸：“是旧伤吗？找医官看看吧，或者……”  
“你蠢死吧！”Loki腾的一下支起身子，眼角是没干的泪滴，脸上红了一片，咬着嘴唇把怀里的枕头摔在Thor的脸上。  
Thor被打的一懵，回过神来视线碰到Loki赤裸的上身，好像，是有点不一样了。奶白色的胸脯似乎胀大了些，Thor前几天还以为是Loki胖了，现在一看才发现连嫩红色的乳晕都大了一圈，未经触碰的乳头翘翘的立着，乳尖的颜色颇深，像是每次被疼爱过后渗着血丝般的艳红。Thor瞬间反应过来了，医官曾经说过Loki有产奶的能力，但他一直以为会等到孩子降生以后，没想到，竟然！  
看着Thor一副傻掉的蠢样，Loki简直想一刀捅死他，都是这个蠢货，搞得他现在连衣服都没法穿，再柔软的丝绸都摩擦的他想哭，胸口涨的发疼，乳尖没有一刻是不肿立的，罪魁祸首竟然还有心跟他这傻愣着，就不能……帮帮忙嘛！  
Thor看着Loki又羞又愤的小模样忍不住动了动喉结，抬手轻轻按压Loki软白的胸口，果然有一团硬核，Loki疼的抽气，咬着嘴唇不出声。Thor扶住Loki的后颈探身去吻Loki，两唇斯磨间把Loki放平在床上，自己也卡在Loki的两腿间，然后小心翼翼的支起上身避免压着Loki肿痛的胸口。  
Thor微微抬起头，纠缠在一起的嘴唇发出的轻微气声爆裂在暧昧的空气里“还记得孕期指导课吗？”Loki还在微盍着双眼半张着闪着水光的嘴唇缓着气，有点迷离的看着身上的神王，Thor被他无辜的小模样抓的心痒，忍不住低头去蹭Loki小巧的鼻尖，引得Loki一声哼咛。  
Loki孕期本就敏感，欲望时常压制不住，一个吻过后身下就有些发湿，股间有丝绸明显的摩擦感，身上人炙热的如同一团火，正面煎烤着他的身心，又如同一场甘霖，蓄意勃发的给他一场丰盈的滋润。阴茎半硬着，有一下没一下的戳着身上人的衣物，不得解脱的快感似有似无，Loki没什么理智去思考Thor的话，挺身就往Thor的身上蹭，奈何小腹的隆起有些碍事，总是不得痛快。  
Thor对Loki的动作有些无奈，圆鼓的肚子轻轻的撞在他身上让他不住的担心，Loki却毫无自知的持续诱惑，这让许久不得彻底释放的Thor有些难以自持。Thor向下探手握住小Loki，隔着丝绸上下摩擦，叼住Loki红的要滴血的耳垂拉扯，满意的听见Loki一声声不加压抑的Jiao喘。  
“Baby，记得医官怎么说的吗？”Thor坏心的攥住小Loki，说话的热气全喷洒在Loki的耳蜗里。  
“什…啊！Thor！“Loki努力侧头躲着，却露出了大片敏感的皮肤给Thor吮吸，下体被攥着没法抽动让Loki不爽的扭动。  
”想一想，关于这个。“Thor沿着脖颈一路向下，伸处舌尖轻轻挑了下肿胀的乳尖。  
”啊！Thor！“Loki被这一下不轻不重的舔弄刺激的一阵颤栗，一种别样的灼热痛感伴着酸麻的快感直冲下体，Loki能感受到自己的阴茎在Thor的手里涨了一圈“别…求你了，Bro，我疼…”  
一声“我疼”，尾音勾的Thor心都化了，狂热的深吻铺天盖地的压倒Loki的感官，几声委屈的嘤咛溢出两人纠缠的唇间。Thor勾着Loki的小舌，吮吸的Loki舌根发麻，津液顺着闭合不上的嘴角挂在下巴上，亮晶晶的和眼角一样惹人怜爱。  
“Brother，我难受，帮，帮帮我…”Loki的胸口本就又涨又疼，几番动作下来情动起来乳尖都开始发痒，带着乳晕都有种发烫的感觉，煎熬的他像一下下被猫抓了心一样，身下的水早就收不住，随着微小的动作都能清晰的感受到温热滑腻的液体顺着股间淌下去，忍不住张着湿漉漉的眼睛去求身上人给个痛快。  
Thor拢住Loki的左腿搭在自己的跨上，手掌覆在翘起的臀肉上用力揉捏，受孕后Loki身上的很多线条都变得更柔软温和，腰腹部为了更好的承孕增加了一层脂肪，使得紧翘的臀肉丰满膨胀，指头捏进去就可以戳出小小的肉窝。Thor的手指顺着Loki臀部的曲线滑到被汁水浸透的股缝，浅浅的戳弄柔软的穴口，Loki一声声压低的喘息，阴茎湿哒哒地勃动着，底下猩红的小口带着松软的肠道张张合合，企图把Thor的指节吞的更深。Thor不满的用拇指揉了揉龟头上的马眼，刺激的Loki一声尖叫：“不要心急Loki.”  
“呜…Th…Thor”Loki勾紧左腿，用力向上顶跨，企图收获更多的安慰却被肚子挡了更正着，咬着下唇无计可施的又要流眼泪。  
“啧，别哭了Loki，求你了。”Thor微微叹息了下，俯身吻在Loki的眼睛上，柔声的安慰，再让Loki哭下去他就要受不了那种心被揪起来的疼痛感了。  
Loki抽抽搭搭的哽咽着，被Thor小心翼翼的抱起来翻到四肢着地，肚子的下坠感让他不自觉的扶上去，Thor立刻抽了几个柔软的抱枕垫在Loki身下。Loki觉得自己现在就想等待交配的雌兽，明明肚子里还揣着崽子还要塌着腰求着人进入，头低垂着，说不出是紧张还是羞耻让血流往上涌的厉害，混着喘息的红晕让Loki的皮肤都泛着诱人的粉红色。  
Thor安抚的吻了吻Loki好看的腰窝，雪白的臀瓣间那个红色的小穴就吐出了一股汁水，滴滴答答的落在Thor的皮肤上，勾的Thor毫不犹豫的探身用舌尖舔开Loki潮湿的后穴。  
“啊！”Loki瞬间绷紧了背肌，肩胛凸起的厉害支着那片泛着红色的皮肤，像是瞬间被剧烈的感官刺激扯得支离破碎一样，拉长的呻吟混着哽咽断断续续的停不下来。  
Thor将整个脸埋在了Loki股缝间，双手用力分开肉瓣打开猩红的穴口，孕期的Loki尝起来是甜的，带着点儿咸湿的性香，各种味道集中在舌尖像烟花一样爆炸。他舔不到很里面，只能插入一小段，但这已经足够了，Loki扭动着身体把自己的穴口往他嘴里送，发出不成调的破碎叫声，就像在煎锅上慢慢融化的黄油。阿斯加德普照的金光穿过层层叠叠的帷幔洒在交合的神祗身上，Loki的皮肤闪出透明般的淡粉色，黑色的发丝散乱的在光线里飘摇，做着最淫靡的性事却令人嗔目的纯粹美妙。  
Thor的舌尖钻进缝隙之间舔着肉壁，又用粗大的手指缓缓进到最深，中指轻柔的按压着凸起的前列腺，在Loki受不了地抖动着身体渗出交合液的时候温柔地舔着他的囊袋和阴茎，然后再次缓慢地推进，挤压着将Loki送上一波新的高潮。  
几次下来Loki就开始剧烈的颤抖，手指紧紧的绞在织物里，喉咙里滚出一声声的尖叫，Thor觉得时间差不多了，俯身把一只手臂从Loki腋下穿过去，把Loki的上身支起来，扶着自己硬的发疼的物件劈开柔软的肠道，直直的整根没入，一股高温的汁液伴随着抽搐的肠壁浇在Thor的阴茎上，Loki扶着肚子，在被完全进入的瞬间高扬着头到达了快感的顶峰，眼前的白光遮住了视线内的所有事物，光亮的臀瓣不自觉的不断加紧，Thor也被夹的不停喘着气。  
Loki微微调整了下姿势，整个靠在Thor的胸前，默默等着这波汹涌的快感退下去，他能感受到体内还含着个隐忍的大家伙，老老实实的不敢挪动生怕一不小心被就地正法。Thor感受到Loki的气息趋于平稳，觉得时机差不多了，探手过去在Loki胸部的边缘慢慢滑动，贴着Loki的耳垂呵着热气柔声哄着：“Loki，医官说过，涨奶会很疼，如果不通开r乳腺的话，会更难受。我帮你揉开，你不许躲，别伤着。”  
Loki被这几股热气撩的后脊发麻，本就泡在高潮里的思维死的更彻底，乖乖的一手搂着肚子，一手被Thor引着按住身前升起来的神力障，Thor悄悄的把Loki的手用神力箍在屏障上，两手都探上Loki胸部的边缘，Loki一脸迷茫的侧头用嘴唇碰了碰Thor的侧脸，Thor狠了狠心两手握住凸起的乳缘加力向上推压，Loki几乎是一瞬间爆发出嘶哑的尖叫，挣扎的想挣脱压制，连哭叫都变得尖利惨凄：“疼！啊！啊！…呜…疼！”  
“忍忍，忍忍Loki，很快。”Thor心疼的厉害，自己的喉咙都涌起酸楚。两手停住动作，提起跨试探的小幅度抽插，蹭着Loki的前列腺轻柔的摩擦，Loki被这波痛感直接拽出了高潮的余韵，两胸仿佛被刺穿一样剧烈的疼痛，乳尖却酥麻的厉害，身下被插的两腿发抖，腰眼酸软不住的往下坠，又被托着往上颠，这种舒缓的性爱混着不断削弱的疼痛感刺激着Loki的神经，泪腺止不住的分泌泪水，婉转的呻吟逐渐取代了哭声。  
“我轻一点，你忍一下，乖啊。”Thor的吻落在Loki的脖颈上，身下加大了冲撞的力道，他能感受到Loki僵硬了一下肌肉绷了起来。Thor尽量轻柔的把Loki胸前的两团向中间推挤，Loki把头靠在支起的手臂上，低低的抽着气，几声绷不住的抽泣砸的Thor眼角发湿，Loki刚立起来的阴茎也吐着水惨兮兮的软了些，Thor能感受到Loki胸口的硬核开始有会软的趋势，乳头涨的更大，一点点白色的膏体溢在表面，所以也不敢等Loki缓过劲来，压紧了两人的跨，狠狠cao到了最深处。Loki整个人就是一缩，Thor在下一刻，两手牢牢握住他胸口。对着一边乳尖又揉又拉不说，还用手揉着那微微隆起的乳肉！  
“不要！”Loki疼的脸色发白，声音里都是变调了的哭腔。  
Thor不敢松劲，就靠着这波快感去抵Loki的疼，于是cao进Loki穴里的阴茎几乎是压着前腺摩擦，龟头刚刚撤下一点就继续往上磨上去，这样的方式Thor几乎是不好受的，被热烈的肠壁吮吸着却难以满足，还要不停压制着自己冲撞的欲望，Thor摒着息努力把注意力集中在Loki的反应上，期盼着快点结束，再让Loki疼下去，Thor就要先崩溃了。  
跟方才还有几分保留不同，Loki觉得这次真的是简直想要将他cao穿似的，像是回到了几个月前那些疯狂的性爱。淫靡的水声伴随着肉体撞击的声音，又急又响，腿间早就湿的不象样子，穴口被cao的发麻，艳红的穴肉小幅度的随着抽插翻动，生殖腔颤抖着张开了小口，能清晰的感觉到一股股汁水喷出腔体。  
被再次大力冲撞的同时，Loki仰着脖子无声的尖叫，高潮来的迅猛无比。胸口的疼痛，跟高潮后被cao 开的快感交织着，阴茎射出的精液有些稀薄，高潮后的情潮混着Thor连续不懂的冲撞让Loki头重脚轻的向下滑，Thor解了法障，扶着Loki的腰把他放躺，Loki脸上都是泪水潮红一片眉头紧蹙着，眼眸里还充满了高潮后的迷乱，Thor拉起Loki的腿，露出小口小口吐着潮吹的白浊的小嘴，穴口还没能完全恢复的闭合状态，臀肉被撞出一圈的红印，Thor咽了一下，扶着下身又一次的埋进去，Loki无力的推拒了一下就被铺天盖地的快感又一次推到的浪尖上，Thor想着之前医官说过的话，眼中光芒炙热，低头吮住了一边乳头，大力吮吸着。  
Loki被快感和胀痛夹击着，额头上都是汗水。  
“啊！要……”Loki迷乱的呻吟着，感觉到像是有什幺东西要破体而出，却又不知道是什么。  
Thor加快了速度，Loki本就没缓过来，半软的阴茎硬生生的由挤出几滴液体，Thor在最后关头，更是对着他的乳尖重重的一吸。那张开的乳孔里，就似乎有什幺东西，瞬间倾泻了出来。穴里冲撞的精液烫的Loki整个大脑都空白了，压垮意志的快感之下，一切外物似乎都不存在了，他如坠云端，整个人轻飘的像是能飞起来。等到神智终于开始回归脑海之后，Loki才感觉到Thor似乎是从自己乳头里，吮吸出了什幺东西。  
难以言喻的舒服感觉席卷全身，Loki只觉得自己似乎连魂都要被吸走。他甚至能感觉到Thor吞咽的动作。Loki眨了眨眼睛，低头往自己胸口看去。就瞧见那只没被含住的，被Thor用手玩弄着的红艳艳的乳尖上，微张的乳孔里，正有乳白色的汁水，缓缓地渗出来，Loki神色怔怔的看着那渗出的白色汁水变成个小水珠，从乳尖上滚了下来，落在微微隆起的乳肉上。  
Thor就这么……喝了！  
Thor眼瞧着那滴乳汁要顺着乳肉往下滑，当即就松开了嘴里的乳头，凑过去将点渗出来的乳汁舔了个干净。然后就顺势含住了那渗着乳汁红艳乳头，又是狠狠一吸。  
“啊……”  
这次的感觉，比刚才在高潮里被吸的感觉要明显的多。Loki被这陌生的快感弄的不知所措，后穴都急急收缩着，收不住的精液顺着腿根流的不停。虽然他早就知道会有这么一天，但当这个时候真的来了，还是在这种情况下，Loki一时间也有些无法接受，侧头不去看Thor，眼睛一闭，凉凉的泪水就划过滚烫的皮肤落进了鬓发里。  
“怎么了？难受吗？我去叫医官好不好？”Thor意识到Loki的情绪变化，慌忙把人抱进怀里擦着眼泪。  
Loki紧紧抱着Thor的手臂，眼泪控制不住的往下流，不是痛苦也说不出为什么，就是让他觉得不甚真实，甚至让他回想起掉进黑洞里经历的撕裂，还有那些充斥着血腥和孤独的日子。  
Thor小心的拍着Loki的后背，不时的亲吻Loki的发顶，等待着他的小家伙慢慢平静。  
“我们能做好这个是吧？”Loki把Thor的手拉到自己的肚子上，鼻音还有些重“我是说，做好父亲。”  
“当然，他会是九界最幸福的孩子。”Thor看着泪眼朦胧的Loki神色躲闪、委委屈屈的肿着胸口挺着凸起的肚子突然有种说不出道不明的满足感，这个和他相爱相杀扬言不死不休互相折磨千年的谎言之神就这么躺在他身下，为他孕育子嗣，为他承担那份曾经避之不及的羞耻，同他过乏善可陈的生活，一股酸涩的幸福感涌上心头。  
Loki透过兄长那双汹涌着万般情绪的双眼里清晰的窥探到兄长的脆弱：“Hei，brother，I‘m fine.Take it easy.”Loki抬起手搭在Thor的肩上，手指轻轻在脖颈和脊骨上滑动，微凉的指尖感受到身上人肌肉的线条，莫名的满足。  
Loki想，他们都曾狂妄于世间，肆意挥霍无尽的时间，用谎言和虚与委蛇伪装曾经的纯粹，怀一颗荒草无生的心妄图比赛般证明谁都不是缺谁不可，可心的感觉谁能控制，神也不行，偶然的缝隙便半推半就放彼此进心里走了一遭，万物生长间才发觉那人早已被囚于心间，无路可退，无心去退。这种生死相依的羁绊，无关约束与自由，是我看尽你九界风云，放你普照世间，更能陪你乏善可陈终了一生，这样也好，无论过去或是将来，多撑不下去的瞬间都有个怀抱等着自己，然后被温暖的气息包围，至少，还有彼此啊。


	3. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产后；尿道堵塞；捆绑；放置  
> 神后照顾小公主冷落神王，女武神助攻的故事

“Oh！Come on！我还抱着孩子呢好吗！”阿斯加德现任神后侧头狠狠的瞪了埋在自己后颈的神王一眼，压低的嗓音里掺着几丝喘息。  
“她睡着了，把她放进摇篮吧。”Thor的一只手顺着Loki的腰线滑到被丝绸包裹的臀部上，恶意的掐弄臀肉，舌头向上勾住Loki泛红的耳垂挑逗。  
Loki感到一股熟悉的酥麻顺着脊柱攀升，下意识的收紧臀瓣，收获Thor闷在自己发丝里的轻笑。强忍着颤抖，Loki小心的把小公主放进摇篮里盖好被子，Thor俯身横抱起Loki向殿内走，不管后者表现的多么想捅死他。  
自从阿斯加德的小公主诞生，血气方刚的神王陛下就再也没能爬上过神后的床，每日对着浑身散发着柔软温和的母性光辉的伴侣，还有喂奶时露出的奶白色的胸口、艳红的乳晕、挂着乳汁的乳粒等等这些让Thor血脉喷张的东西都属于了那个可爱的金发绿眼的“小恶魔”，而留给我们雷神的就是潇洒的背影、空荡的大床和无法纾解的欲望。  
在练武场经历的一个月来最大规模的严重伤害以后，瓦尔基里终于受不了阿斯加德欲求不满的神王了，这种武力爆发一次两次还可以振奋士气、耀神威能，可次数太多也就太扰人清静了！伟大的女武神殿下翻了个白眼，决定无论如何也要把Thor丢到神后的床上。

“一个小时…嗯 哈…不能，不能再多了，她会醒过来的。”Loki被压在床上，堪堪的推着Thor坚硬的甲胄，喘息不匀。一个月了，Loki也是很想念Thor的，可他也知道绝对不能纵容自己的丈夫，否则就会一发不可收拾。  
“Sif，她会来照顾她，放松，今天下午只属于我们。”Thor伸手顺着Loki的领口直接撕开了墨绿色的织物，一股清甜的乳香扑面而来。不顾Loki的推拒，俯身用粗粝的舌苔直接碾上挺立的乳头，带着硬核的乳粒在舌头上滑过，一股触电般的快感直接冲到Loki的下腹，Loki浑身都软了下来，喘息都带着暧昧的调子。Loki刚刚喂过小公主，所以没什么乳汁流出来，Thor有点遗憾的用力吮了几下，乳粒本就被小家伙吸的有些发疼，Loki自然是受不了Thor挑逗的力度，何况Thor 还恶意的用舌尖抵着乳孔向里钻，Loki倒抽着气，又顾忌着外面午睡的小家伙不敢出声，两手无力的推拒着身上的人：“轻，轻一点。”Thor放开被蹂躏的像是要滴血了的乳头，一路向上吻到Loki的唇，拖着Loki的舌头纠缠，两手划过Loki柔软的腰际落在浑圆的翘臀上，充实的肉质感让Thor难以克制的大力揉捏，Loki被吻的喘不过气，臀肉被掐弄的发麻，两手无力的拍打着Thor坚实的肌肉，唇齿胶着间的水声冲击着Loki的耳膜，下身的穴口被Thor用手指有意无意的摩擦极其自觉的小口小口的张合着，没两下就流出些滑腻的汁水落在Thor的指尖，Thor毫无掩饰的低笑，指尖浅浅的探进穴口绕着圈的摩擦敏感的粘膜，Loki一瞬间软了腰，把自己死死的埋进Thor的颈窝，大口大口的热气吐在Thor的锁骨上，Loki得承认他想念这个，但明显这种程度的爱抚无异于挑逗，他小心眼的丈夫今天怕是憋着劲要惩罚他的冷落，Loki小心翼翼的伸出舌尖舔去Thor皮肤上的汗珠，打算早点服软以求宽大处理。  
Thor被脖子上软糯的冰凉混着炙热的气息激的一震，眼底的笑意一闪而过，在穴口徘徊的手指直挺挺的插进紧致温热的甬道，Loki的身体骤然紧绷，沸腾的热流顺着被插入的小穴一直蔓延到脚趾尖，后穴止不住的收缩渴望更多的触碰，Loki颤抖着肩膀抬头去蹭Thor短硬的胡子，喉咙收紧讨好的呜咽，Thor低头亲吻Loki的鼻尖，Loki环紧Thor的肩膀，伸出小舌期待着Thor炙热的口腔与纠缠，Thor偏头躲过Loki的追逐，探进小穴里的手指转动一下手掌张开托住Loki的臀肉，另一只手揽紧Loki的腰，腰上一用力就将Loki放倒在床上，Loki的视野随着Thor的动作颠倒过去，埋在后穴的手指顶在前列腺上，片刻的失重和突然的强烈快感让Loki浑身战栗，不自觉的想蜷缩身体，狠命咬住下唇只溢出一声拔高的气音。  
Thor一只手撑起上身，转动手指在Loki的后穴里搅动、摩擦那处敏感的软肉，感受纠缠的粘膜一次次缩紧吮吸自己的手指，身下Loki泛着潮红，两腿颤抖的挂在自己腰上，下唇被咬的泛白，眉头紧紧的皱着，漂亮的绿眼睛紧闭纤长的睫毛颤动着，在一下下的刺激中被迫感受着、沉沦着，额头上细细的汗反射着室内暖色的光晕，让Thor想起他们小的时候在世界树下看到的曼陀花使。忍住俯身去吻Loki的冲动，Thor在Loki又一声呜咽中抽出手指，捞起Loki的两臂缚在一起。  
“Thor！你疯了！你……啊”Loki震惊的睁开眼，他没想过Thor会这样做，而他的神王就在他面前勾起一侧嘴角，眼底翻涌着毫不加掩饰的情欲与不知从何而来的怒意，这让Loki后颈一凉，Thor玩味的握住Loki挺立的分身四指收紧拇指揉上顶端的小口，爽利的快感和疼痛让Loki收不住尖叫。  
“嘘，Loki，我们的小公主还在午睡”Thor松开折磨Loki的手，拉高Loki的上身，在Loki惊悚的目光里把他摆成跪姿，一只手调弄Loki硬的像樱桃核一样的乳头，另一手轻柔的撸动小Loki“我们来谈谈，关于那个华纳海姆的使臣，嗯？”  
“嗯 啊！Th Thor！你发什么疯！”Loki被乳头处的酥痒和刺痛弄得浑身颤抖，被捆绑和质疑的委屈让他的视线开始模糊，眼睑酸涩的发疼，Thor的身影开始模糊成暗色的一片，他想躲避却被握住分身折磨，毒咒在舌尖滚了一遍却到底没能念出来。  
“那个魔法师，嗯？你似乎很喜欢他？”Thor把手伸到Loki的臀缝，不出意料的摸到粘腻的一片，满意的笑了一下，手指奖励性的揉动软热的穴口，Loki喘的厉害忍不住扭腰想让穴口多吞一些，Thor却只是把淌出来的汁水都揩在手里转而撸在Loki身前的柱身上“你湿的真厉害，医师说哺乳期会很饥渴，你呢？我亲爱的神后？”  
“啊…你！啊……”Loki愤怒的想让Thor清醒过来，他的丈夫竟然质疑他的忠诚，这让他的心像是被刺穿一样疼痛，他想申辩想让Thor明白这又多荒谬，却无法吐出完整的句子，Thor的手指把后穴里的汁水都抹在Loki的阴茎上，并又淋了一些在阴茎头部，就这么任由它们随重力顺阴茎下滑，然后手向下揉搓着Loki沉甸甸的囊袋，擦过会阴又重新回到茎身。Loki难耐的弓起腰身，喉咙开始干涩，满腔的委屈和愤怒让他死死的盯着Thor却无法言说。  
“别这么看着我lover，会让我忍不住想插坏你，你也是这么看着他的吗，在你召见他的时候？”Thor的动作随着他的话语变得粗暴，指尖停在Loki完全勃起直直指向前上方的阴茎头部，然后拇指陷进龟头下方的凹槽，汹涌的刺激令Loki禁不住猛然抖动着，然后终于忍不住剧烈的挣扎了起来“别动亲爱的，你喜欢这个不是吗，我都能听见你后面的小嘴在流口水，他也能让你这么爽吗，让你趁你的丈夫不在的时候忍不住见他？”  
“Thor Odinson！你疯了！我没有，我从……啊！啊…哈”Loki的嗓音混着半痛苦半爽的沙哑，眼里掩不住的眼泪咸咸的落进嘴里，前所未有的的苦涩。Thor就在这时掐住他的乳头，艳红色的小珠被带着薄茧的手指碾压，刺痛顺着乳腺击打脊髓，泪腺疯狂分泌着泪水，上下的夹击让Loki无所适从的崩溃。Thor俯身歉疚的的舔过乳首，暗自责怪自己没控制好力度，刚被蹂躏的敏感异常的乳头又被湿软的舌头包裹、吮吸，Loki的胸口肉眼可见的泛红，一股电流从小腹窜起，乳腺开始发热发胀，几乎一瞬间就有温热的乳汁从乳孔喷出，Loki眼前一白身前也泄了出来，积聚了月余的精液喷溅在Thor的身上，甚至溅在神王的下巴上。  
Thor在喉咙里低沉的笑，仔细的把Loki喷出的乳汁舔净，Loki的头垂靠在被提起的手臂上，随着Thor的动作一阵阵的颤抖，高潮被Thor的舔弄无限的拉长，尚在不应期的分身被Thor继续套弄，脑子混沌的无法控制，一声声低喘呻吟毫不加掩饰的流出。  
“亲爱的，你射的太快了”Thor低头靠近Loki，亲昵的蹭动Loki的鼻尖。Loki下意识的抬头去寻找Thor的嘴唇，又一次Thor偏头躲过Loki的索吻，意识还在朦胧期的Loki像是被击中一样发出哭鸣样的哽咽，有些颓废的垂回头，Thor钳住Loki的下巴，强迫他直视自己的眼睛“在你解释清楚为什么要在我去中庭时在寝殿召见那个骗子之前，我不会吻你，现在，我们要想想办法让你少射一点，晚上你还要喂我们的小公主呢，没精力了可不行。”  
Loki张张嘴却除了呜咽什么都说不出，他被接连不断的刺激搅的没法吐露自己的愤怒与委屈，泪水要把他淹没，心脏被攥的疼痛，他们明明在做着最亲密的事，Loki却从没比现在觉得更无助和绝望。  
Thor转身从脱下的衣物里翻出一个盒子，那是黑寡妇在他离开中庭前甩给他了，在他得知一些事情之前他从未想过会在这种情况下使用到那些工具，而现在他真的需要给Loki一些惩戒。  
Thor拉高Loki的胯，把还有些疲软的小Loki含进嘴里，Loki咬紧了牙才没尖叫出来，Thor的舌头沿着柱身吮吸摩擦，仔细的勾画着Loki的形状，两腮收拢将马眼处分泌的液体都咽下去，Loki的呼吸越来越粗重，眼看就要再攀上高峰，Thor就在这时松开了他，调笑的看着Loki无法克制的顶着胯难耐的哭泣，直到Loki稍稍平复汹涌的快感才有此次握上可怜的柱身，却不再撸动，Thor用食指和拇指掐住Loki的龟头，轻轻的挤压，看着小巧的马眼张张合合，晶莹的液体小股的往外挤，Thor俯身用舌尖顶弄那个小口，满意的听着Loki混着抽噎的尖叫，直到那个小口已经能容纳自己收紧的舌尖Thor才不再折磨它。Thor一手拿着从盒子里抽出的小木棍，一手攥紧Loki阴茎的根部，Loki几乎是瞬间开始剧烈的挣扎、呜咽和求饶，一声声哭泣让Thor有些不忍，却也只是轻柔的撸动几下Loki的柱身，把木棒柔软的头部抵上已经扩开的马眼小心翼翼的往里插去，防止对方泄太多次伤身。木棒表面有些凹凸不平的颗粒，摸起来几乎没有，插进脆弱窄小的尿道里就没那么容易忽视了。Loki感觉自己被撑开了，一点一点插进去的硬物产生酸涩到难以忍受的痛苦，而那首先进去的软头吸满了里面残留的淫液而大了一倍，在深处鼓胀成一大团。  
花生米大的软头缓缓地进到了最深处，甚至将要顶开了尿道的末端，将被贯穿的恐惧让Loki浑身抖的像是筛糠，他想张嘴让Thor停下，告诉他插的太深了不要再往里面进了，可是却在张嘴的瞬间变成持续不断的尖叫与哭泣。  
木棒的前进遇到了阻隔，Thor知道他还没抵到那里，小小的啧了一下，松开攥紧根部的手挪到后穴处，两根手指毫无预料的插进去，紧跟着另一只手小幅度的抽动木棒刮擦着Loki脆弱的尿道，后穴里的手指毫不费力的找到那块软肉不加怜惜的揉弄，Loki被这种过分强烈的快感刺激的无法呼吸，阴茎里的刺激太强烈了，如同软毛般扎刺着最敏感的地方，后穴的手指让Loki哭的更加厉害，津液从嘴角流下来，浑身颤抖几乎要晕过去，  
而Thor捏着木棒的手一个用力，顶开尿道重重的的按在了前列腺上。对快感之源的直接碰触让Loki如电击般绷起身子，后穴分泌出大量的淫水顺着Thor的手指淋在织物上聚起小小的一滩水。Loki像是窒息般的张开嘴，被神力缚住的双手无力可借，只能紧紧的攥着拳，指甲因为怕伤到孩子平的几乎没有，Loki甚至无法通过一星一点的疼痛让自己清醒一点，那如鞭笞一般的前列腺按摩让他大脑一片空白。  
Thor撤出Loki后穴里的手指，轻轻的抚摸Loki含着木棒的阴茎，拇指滑过颤抖的木棒轻轻拨弄，引发Loki更激烈的哭泣。Thor不再折磨Loki的下身，转而含住被奶水涨起的胸脯，品尝着一股股的甜汁，等待着Loki从刚才激烈的干高潮中清醒过来。  
头上的呼吸逐渐平缓，Thor一路向上吻过Loki的脖颈，最后停在Loki的耳垂：“现在，你有解释机会了。”Loki逐渐平复的心跳随着这句话又是一颤，抬起恢复几丝清明的眼睛看向表情冷漠的神王，“I didn’t！”两个词好像是用光了Loki全部的力气，眼睛红的厉害，眼泪停不住的又一次布满颤抖的脸庞，他有太多的话想说，包括愤恨、咒骂和屈辱，到最后积攒的全部力气却只够说两个词。  
Thor挺了几秒最后还是忍不住抬手擦拭Loki的眼泪，Loki在被触碰的瞬间爆发出最强烈的哭泣，Thor叹了口气把人抱进怀里，小心的亲吻Loki额头：“怎么哭这么厉害了？我错了，再也不这么玩了好不好？别哭了，不是你说想玩的吗？”  
“玩…玩什么？Th Thor Odinson，你怎么能 怎么能这么对我！我没有，我怎么可能！”Loki终于缓住了滔天的情绪，断断续续的说。  
“瓦尔基里给我一个你写的纸条，上面写你要……fuck！怪不得她主动要去边界巡查，该死！Ouch！”Thor突然间醒悟整个过程，然后被Loki一口咬在胸肌上。Loki被反反复复的高潮刺激的没有力气，一口却实打实的咬下去，好像把所有能调动的力气都倾注在牙齿上了，虽然作用在Thor铁打般的肌肉上效果不大还震得牙床有点麻，但Loki就是泄愤般衔着，Thor有点无奈的摸着Loki的头“我错了，真的，我就是有点太想你了，就没太怀疑……”  
“殿下？您在里面吗？我要带走小殿下了。”没等Thor再说下去帷幔外的主殿里突然传来Sif的声音。  
“你跟她交代下午做什么了吗？”Loki松开嘴直愣愣的对着Thor，一起身直挺的阴茎擦过Thor的腹肌牵动木棒震动，一声变了调的呻吟破口而出，Loki被刺激的弓起身子，Thor连忙扶住Loki安抚的撸动Loki的阴茎缓解疼痛。  
“呃，咳，那，那殿下先忙，我先带小殿下走了。”Sif憋着笑的声音又一次响起。  
“快…快出去告诉她”Loki的眸子里全是怒气，用肩膀推搡着没脑子的神王。  
“那，那你…你等我回来。”Thor有点为难的看着被吊起的Loki，考虑了一秒如果他现在把Loki放下来的话Loki肯定会直接弄死他，所以果断抓起衣服披在身上往外室走。  
Loki听着帷幔外传来Thor和Sif的交谈声，两臂因为长时间的上举现在酸麻的厉害，他尝试性的抬胯想动一动肩膀，结果连带这阴茎上下摆动，里面木棒硕大的软头就抵上了前列腺还借力一戳，Loki立刻就被一股窜上头皮的快感冲击，强忍着没叫出声，他已经没有多余的精力去听Thor在外面说什么了，射精的欲望在腰眼处越积越重，被堵塞了出口无处发泄，阴茎克制不住的颤抖却带着木棒频繁的戳刺前列腺，身前的刺激太强导致身后空虚的感觉更明显，Thor的离开似乎带走了空气里的暖意，徘徊在穴口的汁水凉凉的刺激着软壁，Loki从不觉得时间过的如此之慢，他已经渐渐无法控制自己的呻吟，也意识不到其实帷幔外的交谈早已停止，Loki开始低低的抽泣，充血的嘴唇不住的呼唤着一个名字“Thor”，逐渐混沌的大脑充斥着“为什么Thor还不来，Thor，想要Thor”，而躲在一边的罪魁祸首则红着眼看着自己的爱人被情欲折磨，他的Loki被神力困住，跪在金色的云被上高高的挂起，粉色的阴茎含着根深色的木棒，胸脯涨的发粉，艳红色的小乳粒不时涌出几股乳白色的液体，腿根亮晶晶的一片，不知道又流出多少汁水，神色迷离又放浪，嘴里一声声唤着自己的名字，Thor一直硬挺的分身都有些羡慕含在爱人身体里的那根木棒，叫嚣着要冲进别了一个多月的小穴里。  
Thor终于撤了周身的魔法，撕开刚裹在身上的衣物，踩着云被一步一步的走向他的爱人，Loki迷茫的抬头，在视线接触到神王的身影的一刻几乎是剧烈的抖动，似乎是在看到Thor的瞬间被刺激到又一次的干高潮，Loki咬着下唇眼泪扑簌簌的掉，那些滚在喉咙里的呻吟化成一声声变了掉的呼唤。  
Thor跪在Loki的身后，小心翼翼的从背后环住Loki，他不敢太剧烈，稍微的大动作都会牵动那个木棒，他的Loki已经承受不了太多了。Thor把吻印在Loki的肩上，小心的把自己送进Loki紧致的小穴里，浅浅的送进去一个头部，Loki呜咽的更剧烈，Thor被其中的热度和紧致裹挟的要无法克制，暗自缓了一阵才敢动作，两只手靠近Loki的阴茎，Loki预感到即将到来的刺激有多剧烈开始不自觉的颤抖，Thor安抚的含住Loki红的要滴血的耳垂，一手攥紧Loki的根部，一手捏住木棒的头部，不给Loki反应的时间就拉出木棒同时身后狠狠的装进去，疼痛、刺激、快感一同冲击着Loki，让他仰起头却嘶哑的发不出声音，两臂被松开无力的垂下，没有了拉拽、腿又酸软的无法支持，Loki无力的后仰结果更深的吞进了Thor，这一下让Thor都哼出了声，强烈的刺激让Loki的后穴痉挛着收紧，精液顺着被侵入过的尿道喷薄而出带了些许酸涩的快意让Loki无法控制的蜷缩，Thor扣住Loki的肩膀让他靠在自己身上，感受身下被炙热与紧致吮吸的快感，纠缠的粘膜毫无怜惜的挤压着Thor，似乎要将Thor的灵魂都吸进去，Thor费力压制住想抽动的欲望，等待Loki平复。  
Loki的身体渐渐不再僵硬，呼吸一点点绵长，沙哑的嗓子传出及缕嘤咛。Thor试探的用手拢住Loki的胸轻轻揉动，得到几声舒服的呻吟，Loki软着腰配合的把乳头送到Thor手里，Thor的喘息开始变得急促，上身用力把Loki压在床上，抬手在Loki腹下塞了个枕头让臀部翘起来，现在Loki肯定是没力气把自己撑起来的，两手握住Loki的胯终于开始满足自我的抽动，Loki被逼出高亢的呻吟，无力的指尖缠住细滑的云被，Loki把所有力气都用在了收紧后穴上，Thor感受到他的小动作，忍无可忍的一掌打在Loki白嫩的臀瓣上，却让Loki穴里一阵抽出，一大股温暖的液体浇在Thor的龟头上，Thor几乎是低吼了一声，握紧Loki的腰就加速了冲撞，汁水被柱身堵在甬道里，随着Thor的撞击一起剐蹭着Loki脆弱的甬道，Loki被一浪高过一浪的快感折磨的眼前闪着黑星，在一股滚烫的热流中Loki眼前的黑星终于扩展成了一片黑幕，晕了过去。  
Thor在高潮时也爽的不行，缓了好一会才意识到身下人没了反应，有些慌乱的把分身往外撤，刚撤出一点穴里撑不住的汁水和白浊就往外涌，Thor看着红艳的小口惨兮兮的吐着液体，下体又是一抽。Thor小心的把人翻过来抱进怀里，控着神力检查发现只是做的太猛了，一时间也不知道该放心还是该担心，瞥了眼怀里人一片狼藉的腿间，Thor的脸抽动了一下，这下又得是多少天不能近身了。  
Loki醒的时候是趴伏着，他能感受到肩膀处环绕着温暖的治愈术，腰上按揉的手指肯定是他那没脑子的丈夫，他抬抬头果然他丈夫就狗腿的凑过来想吻他。  
“渴。”Loki眼都不睁转了下脸，他丈夫立马起身手忙脚乱的带起一片碰撞声，Loki暗自翻了个白眼。  
Thor把杯子放到一旁，坐在床边揽起Loki，让他舒服的靠在自己怀里，小心的把杯口送到Loki唇边，Loki抬眼瞄了一下Thor，久经训练的Thor立马从那个眼神里看出“你是不是想死”“你脑子蠢得已经没法用了是吗”“别想再上床了”“跪下检讨”“老子治不了你了吗”等一系列深刻含义，Thor一个哆嗦差点把水洒出来，抖着手把水喂给Loki，尴尬的张了几次嘴都说不出话来，知错了，不敢了，可怎么说啊，这么大的神了，还敢犯这种错误，雷神不要脸的啊。  
“Sif把孩子带去哪了？”Loki动了动肩膀，找了块不那么硬的肌肉靠着。  
“在…咳，在神庙那面，要叫她们回来吗，也玩了一个下午了。”Thor心虚的把云被拉上来盖住Loki肩上的吻痕。  
“叫回来吧，还有瓦尔基里，也一起叫回来，你告诉她她如果不回来我就把那只博格特送过去。”Loki的声音又掺上了那股惹人发颤的阴森，Thor控制住肌肉才没打哆嗦。  
“至于你，Thor”Loki抬手掐住Thor的下巴，Thor开始在心里朝着母亲祈祷“你还没吻我呢！”  
Thor一愣，视线对上Loki晶莹的绿眼睛，那双眼睛里的一切都那么让他着迷，他的Loki一抬眼，就能扯断宇宙的经络、改变银河的伏涌，Thor穿越经纬、跨过季节、纵横时间才终于能在那双眼睛上烙下一吻，从此那些剔透的绿色里翻涌的一切悲喜都牵绊着Thor，好像整个世界都浮在Thor四周，他漂浮在空中，唯一能绑住让他不至于飘走的，就是那双眼睛。  
“我爱你。”神王低声诉说，而后虔诚的亲吻他的神后，当然他没略掉Loki眼底的温柔与满足。

——————————————————————————————————  
博格特：《哈利波特》里能变成每个人心理最恐惧的东西的怪物；  
拉博尔格过来威胁下瓦尔基里，hiahiahiahia~


End file.
